Two Mates
by Drusilla13
Summary: FINISHED! Set in the 6th year. Harry meets someone in the holidays, then when he comes back to Hogwarts he witnesses Draco being re-sorted. Please R&R!
1. Morpheus

**~Two Mates~**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter lay awake in bed, in his small bedroom at the Dursley's. It was the early hours of a summer morning and the sun was just rising. He had just woken up from a dream about Sirius. 

Harry was still upset and angry over his godfather's death, Sirius was the closest thing to a father that he had.

Harry heard a soft knocking on his door.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia hissed.

Harry groaned quietly and stumbled out of bed, he opened the door and his Aunt thrust a plastic bag into his hands. "Just get rid of them!" She said in an urgent whisper. Harry peered into the plastic bag; there were 5 packets of cigarettes in there. He chuckled to himself. '_They must be Uncle Vernon's!_' He thought. 

Harry stood in his room still holding the plastic bag. He chuckled again as he found this quite amusing. He then noticed that there was a lighter with the cigarettes. He grinned to himself as an idea came to him; his Aunt had said to get rid of them… He went over to the window, opened it and lit a cigarette as he leaned against the window sill. Hedwig stared at him as he smoked the cigarette.

Harry found the cigarette addictive; he wondered if he should tell his friends about it. _'It's no big deal' he thought._

Over the next few weeks of the summer holidays, Harry continued to smoke. He wandered the streets, which he liked because it meant time away from the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon seemed grumpier than usual since the morning Aunt Petunia had knocked on Harry's door.

As well as smoking, Harry had discovered rock music. Harry had met a kid in the park, who said his name was Morpheus. Harry doubted that this was his real name. Morpheus seemed like a bit of a loner to Harry, but then, he reminded himself that he was also a loner in summer.

Morpheus had actually seemed happy to give Harry a Discman and a few CDs. 

One day when Harry met Morpheus in the park he noticed a flash of silver on his lip. As he got closer he saw that it was a piercing.

"Come on! I have to show you something!" Morpheus said pulling Harry along.

"What?"

Morpheus showed Harry a piercing and tattoo parlour. "What do you think? I reckon you'd look good with an eyebrow piercing."

"Okay then."

Harry grinned into the mirror when he saw his new piercing. 

"Harry!" Morpheus exclaimed, "What about a tattoo?" He asked when the piercer had tended to another customer. "Remember how you said you like lions? You should get a tattoo of one. I got a snake on my arm yesterday, see." He pulled up his sleeve revealing a green serpent. Harry gulped, _'The Slytherin mascot!?' _he thought. He pushed the thought out of this mind and said quietly "Don't you have to be an adult to get one?"

"They don't care about that stuff here."

"I don't think so Morpheus, I like the piercing but I don't want a tattoo."

"That's okay, let's go then."

When Harry got back to the Dursley's, Dudley stared at his new piercing and said "Dad, He's gone and got his eyebrow pierced!"

"You shouldn't mutilate your body like that boy!"

Aunt Petunia just glared at him as she ushered him into the hallway to give him more of her husband's cigarettes.


	2. Malfoy

**~Chapter 2~Draco~**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any characters or places, J. K. Rowling does, many refer to her as god.

AN: I know it doesn't exactly follow with the OOTP, but I'm doing my best! Please R&R.

Harry was on platform 93/4 a few days later.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione call. He turned around and saw Ron and Hermione, they looked shocked, and then he remembered his piercing.

"Wow, Harry…"

"Harry," Hermione said, "What have you done?"

"Well, it's quite obvious Hermione, he got his eyebrow pierced, looks bloody brilliant Harry." Hermione shook her head at them as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

While on the train, Harry decided not to tell his friends that he had started smoking, at least not yet. He wondered how long it would be until they found out. He got out his Discman and started listening to it. "Harry, what are you listening to?"

"Music."

"Doesn't sound like music to me," she said.

Harry stared out of the window; his Discman wouldn't work when they got to Hogwarts. He realised that he had changed a lot over the holidays.

They arrived at school, Harry kept to himself during the opening feast, and he saw Dumbledore give him a few curios looks. Harry was concentrating on his meal more than anything; he hadn't eaten a big dinner like this in a while. He still noticed a few other students at the Gryffindor looking at him and whispering to each other.

Later in the common room Hermione was talking to him about his eyebrow. "Honestly Harry, everyone's talking about it, I know you're upset about what happened last year – "

"You sound like my uncle, don't lecture me!" At this stage Ron looked worried as well.

Harry left the common room and started walking through Hogwarts, he wasn't concentrating on where he was going, he just wanted to get out of there. 

Harry turned a corner and came face to face with Cho Chang.

"I'm sorry Harry…"

"It's okay." He saw her frown slightly when she noticed the piercing.

"Um…I was wondering if we were still going to have DA meetings." 

"Um," Harry had forgotten about Dumbledore's Army, "Well, we'll see what kind of defence against the dark arts teacher we have, I know there have been reports of killings in America, it's good to be prepared though".

"Okay, yeah." They went their separate ways, Harry suddenly realised what it was like to be back at school. He, Ron and Hermione had all received good marks in their OWLs and he still wanted to be an Auror. 

 Harry turned into a boy's bathroom.

"Holy shit Potter!"

Harry had just walked into the bathroom, cigarette in his mouth to find Draco Malfoy. He saw the surprised look on his face, even as Draco chocked on a cigarette. Harry grinned. "Thought I was a teacher?" 

Malfoy nodded, "Didn't know you smoked,"

"Didn't know you ever separated yourself from Grabbe and Goyle."

"Well, I'm used to being alone you know,"

"Why is that?"

"My father's a bastard and a murderer as you know, my mother's not much different, so summer holidays are pretty shitty."

"Know the feeling," said Harry as he threw his cigarette butt in a toilet and sat down near Draco.

"Can I have a smoke? That was my last one."

"Sure."

"You know," said Draco as he puffed on a cigarette, "I heard you started a defence against the dark arts club or something -"

"Wait, how do you know about that? I thought they sent your father to prison?"

"Yes, I heard something about it in the Prophet…..I'd like to join."

This took Harry by surprise, it was one thing to be talking to your enemy about this kind of stuff, it was another to let the son of an imprisoned Death Eater join your defence against the dark arts club. "What happened to you trying to ambush me on the train?"

"I've changed Harry," Harry was shocked, he could tell that Malfoy wasn't lying. "The portrait that controls the Slytherin common room entrance wouldn't let me in, they said something about a change of heart and that I didn't belong." He looked at Harry.

"Come on," said Harry, "We have to see Dumbledore." 

They walked out of the bathroom, "And put out that cigarette for fuck's sake!"


	3. Dumbledore

**~Chapter 3~Dumbledore~**

AN: Thanks for the reviews, sorry it's been a while, I have exams coming up so it's hard to update.

"How do you know where Dumbledore's office is anyway?" Draco asked.

"Been there a few times,"

"Been caught smoking or something,"

"No – here it is," They had come to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, the statue guarding it jumped aside to let them in. 

Harry and Draco found Dumbledore at his desk and McGonagall sitting in the corner of the office. She looked a bit surprised to see them, Dumbledore, however, acted as though he had been expecting them to come and have a chat in his office at midnight.

"Draco," said Dumbledore, "Sit down please," he gestured to a stool and placed the Sorting Hat on Malfoy's head. Harry sat down on a chair near the desk. They watched the Sorting Hat mumble to Draco and call out "Gryffindor." Draco looked shocked and nervous.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "Professor McGonagall will show you to the common room, you will find your belongings in your new dormitory."

McGonagall and Draco left the office leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone. Harry couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I expect you're quite surprised Harry."

"Yes."

"You must understand that Draco has also changed over the summer as have you."

"Well… it's not a huge change," Harry said, touching his eyebrow.

"Draco has been through a lot during the summer, he's not like his father. Now that Lucius has been taken away, a part of Draco has also been taken away."

Harry nodded. 

Dumbledore then said, "I understand that you have been writing to some members of The Order,"

"Yes,"

"The muggles have been treating you alright?"

"Yeah, I try to stay out of their way,"

"Good, it's getting late, why don't you head back to the Gryffindor Tower?"

As Harry walked back to the Tower, he wondered what everyone's reactions would be when they woke the next morning.

Sorry that wasn't a very long chapter, I'll try and update soon. Please review!


	4. Reactions

**~Chapter 4~Reactions~**

Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower very quickly. He entered the common room and saw Draco sitting by the fire. "Are you coming to bed or what?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, I'm just going to wash my hair first." Draco said and Harry pointed to where to bathrooms were before heading to the dormitory. 

Harry stayed awake until he heard Draco come in. He fell asleep quickly after that. He wondered what would happen in the morning when his fellow Gryffindors woke.

Harry woke to Ron's voice. "What the F – "The rest of the sentence was lost in his laughter. 

Ron was looking at Draco, whose hair was not all slicked back like it usually was, it was everywhere, and he looked like a mad scientist. Harry couldn't help but laugh along with the others. 

"You guys are just gonna have to get used to this," Draco said and the laughter quickly died down.

"Umm…yeah, last night Draco was re-sorted." The news left Ron's jaw hanging. The other Gryffindors looked either scared or nervous, Neville especially. 

"We better go if we don't want to be late." Harry said. They got dressed in silence and Draco gelled his hair back so that it looked normal.

As they passed people on the way to breakfast, most students stopped what they were doing and stared when they saw Draco walking with Harry and the other Gryffindors. Ron kept glaring at Draco, so it just seemed that Harry had lost his mind to be seen with him.

Draco hesitated when they reached the Great Hall, Harry looked back at him, "You have to come," was all he said. Draco sighed as he realised that everyone would find out sooner or later. They entered the Great Hall and headed to the Gryffindor table. As they walked students stopped eating and talking to turn around and stare at them, then to whisper madly with fellow students. They sat down at the Gryffindor table as people who were already there frowned at them. Hermione looked up from a book and glared at Draco. She couldn't understand why the son of a Death Eater could be so bold, and why he would try and mock them by sitting at their table. 

"It's all right I was resorted." Draco said. Harry was happy about this as he would prefer not to explain to every second person in the school about it.

"Resorted! That's ridiculous! I doubt that anyone has ever been resorted." 

"Actually they have," said Nearly Headless Nick who had floated over to them, "Although, very few people have changed so much that they were able to switch houses. Welcome to Gryffindor!" Hermione raised her eyebrows and she wasn't the only one, at least half of the people sitting at the Gryffindor table had been listening in.

They were all given their timetables and they looked at what they had that day.

"Shit – we've got potions first; Snape will be so pissed off."

As they walked into their potions classroom Snape glared coldly at them, Harry rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to it," he whispered to Malfoy. 

Through potions class, Draco noticed that the Slytherins, his ex-friends, were glaring at him. "_Childish fools," he thought to himself, glad that he was rid of Pansy's continuous flirting._

AN: I'm not really happy with that chapter but please review! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, my computer keeps stuffing up.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table that night during dinner. More people were actually talking to them and acting normal around them again, now that Draco wasn't there. 

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Harry said, "he's had a pretty rough day."

"Yeah, well what was he expecting, changing houses suddenly like that?" Ron asked rather sourly.

"We should go and see if he's in the common room," suggested Hermione, who had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah," said Harry as he put down his fork.

"Hey, wait!" Ron called as they walked past some second years who were staring at Harry. Ron shrugged and went back to eating.

*~*~*

Draco Malfoy walked along the upper floors of Hogwarts which were practically deserted. He came close to the Slytherin tower but when he realised where he was, he turned and walked the other way. He didn't need to be there now, he just needed to clear his head. 

As he walked away, he heard someone call to him, "Dracie!" It was Pansy Parkinson, "Dracie, wait for me baby!"

Draco groaned and turned around, "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I want you baby," 

"Go away you slut,"

"Oooohhhh, Dracie, playing hard to get," She jumped on him and started kissing him. 

"You bastard!" A bunch of Slytherin student came towards them and Draco pushed Pansy off him. 

Crabbe and Goyle, obviously following orders from someone new, grabbed Draco and threw him to the ground. 

"You're not part of this anymore, you can't have her!" 

"That slut came onto me!" Draco said from the ground.

"Bullshit!" 

"You are supposed to be a Death Eater like you're father!"

"And get sent to prison like my father!?" Draco shouted.

The group of Slytherins started to kick him.

Pansy was crying, and then they left.

He lay there for a while, debating with himself about whether or not to get up. He was really craving for a cigarette.

"Draco!" He heard someone call from down the corridor. He saw to people running towards him. As they came closer, he saw that it was Harry and Hermione. They helped him up.

"How did you know where I was? The school is a pretty big place," Draco said.

"That's why I have the Marauder's Map." Said Harry.

"The what?"

"It's a map of Hogwarts, shows where people are."

"That would explain a lot."

Draco was quite a sight, he was bruised and cut and while his hair was not like it was that morning, it didn't have that smooth, clean look that it usually had. 

By the time they got back to the common room that night it was empty. Draco told them about what happened.

"You should be more careful," said Hermione, "I think we should tell Dumbledore."

"What? No!" said Harry, "He's got Voldemort and everything to worry about, without having to deal with a bunch of school bullies."

"Well, see that's the thing, those Slytherins are probably going to become Death Eaters soon." Hermione said.

"I think Dumbledore would already know that," said Draco.

"And he can't expel all of Slytherin, how would he know which ones are going to be Death Eaters?" said Ron, "He can't chuck them out when he has no proof."

"Yes, you do have a point Ron," Hermione agreed.

"I think I'll see McGonagall tomorrow though," said Draco, "Just so she knows," he added, trying not to sound like a coward, going to a teacher.

AN: That chapter wasn't that great, I suppose I could have elaborated a bit. Please review! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.


	6. Bad dreams and Hogsmead

**~Chapter 6~**

**~Bad dreams and Hogsmead~**

AN: I don't know if the rating should be higher because of Harry and Draco smoking, review and tell me if you think it's a problem.

The following day, Draco Malfoy went to see Professor McGonagall.

"Ahh….see the thing is Professor-"he paused to cough as he had just had a cigarette before he came, "I kind of expected this to happen but some Slytherins are giving me trouble."

"I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do at the moment."

*~*~*~*

"So what did McGonagall say?" asked Harry.

"Said she couldn't do anything at the moment. I guess because she didn't see it happen, they haven't been too bad in class apart from glaring and whispering."

Ron remained silent but Hermione spoke up, "Yeah, just be more careful from now on…." she trailed off when she realised that Draco was too busy glaring at some fourth years across the Gryffindor table to be listening. Most Gryffindors had not accepted Draco, he had been the centre of gossip and not just in Gryffindor, it was the other houses as well.

*~*~*~*

Draco found himself in dark surroundings; a person wearing black robes who was hooded was beckoning him to follow. He was lead to a large room with stone walls, much like the Hogwarts dungeons. There were more hooded people in here; Voldemort was in the middle of the room. "Mr Malfoy, just in time," the voice echoed around the walls, he raised his wand…

Draco gasped as he found himself in his bed. "Shit." He decided that after that dream he wouldn't sleep and needed something to calm himself down. He was walking down the dormitory stairs when he heard someone call. "Big D!" 

He turned around to see Harry there. 

"What?"

"Nevermind," said Harry grinning.

"Right…"

"Where are you going?"

"Need a smoke,"

"So do I,"

As they were walking to the bathrooms Harry said "What were you swearing about before?"

"What? Do you ever sleep?"

"Well, no, not really…nightmares and stuff…." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"Well yeah, it was a nightmare I had."

There was an awkward silence as they walked to the bathrooms. They sat down on the floor as they had done the first night they came to Hogwarts. They smoked for a while and talked a bit then went back to bed.

*~*~*~*

It was the Hogsmead weekend, the four of them went to the Three Broomsticks as soon as they arrived. Ron still wasn't speaking to Draco very much, although a few people had accepted that Draco was in Gryffindor and that he wasn't such a bad guy anymore. Some even felt sympathy for him.

"So I was thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team, what positions are left?"

"Well we need new beaters – "Said Harry but he was cut off by Ron.

"You think you can just barge in and act like you've been best mates for years!" He stood up and yelled angrily.

"Ron –" 

"No! Shut up Hermione! He's probably going to become a Death Eater himself!" The whole bar, which was full of Hogwarts students, was quiet.

"Ron, calm down…" It was no use trying to calm him down, he had already stormed out the bar.

"I think we should go somewhere to talk, just us," said Harry as he got up.

"Where are we going?" asked Draco.

"Just up on that hill where the shrieking shack is, no one will be there."

They got to the hill and sat down near the spooky looking shack. "So, what do you think is going on inside Ron's head?" asked Draco.

"I think he's just jealous, I mean you two are like best mates now smoking in bathrooms and Ron probably feels left out." said Hermione.

"What? How do you know we smoke?"

"Oh come on, it's so obvious, I can smell it on you now, I mean – "she let out a high pitched scream.

A large dark hooded figure had apparated and was dragging a struggling Draco into the Shrieking Shack.

AN: I know how evil I am finishing it there! Please review, thanks!


	7. Couragious Aurors

**~Chapter 7~**

**~Courageous Aurors~**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, and I know I'm quite evil for ending it like that, so here's the next chapter;)**

Harry and Hermione both gasped at the sight of the large Death Eater entering the Shrieking Shack with Draco. Suddenly, another two Death Eaters apparated, almost at the same time, grabbing both of them and throwing them into the Shrieking Shack.

Harry landed on the hard wooden floor next to Draco and Ron, their wrists were bounded with rope, as were his own. Ron had a look of despair on his face. Harry was quite angry at himself for not even being able to reach his wand before his wrists were tied. Draco was glaring at the Death Eater that had taken him there; they had obviously been talking, although Harry didn't catch what they had said.

"See Draco," the Death Eater said coldly "you are to become a Death Eater, just like your father, you don't go off making friends with Gryffindors, and you certainly don't become one,"

"I will die before I become a Death Eater, I'm staying as a Gryffindor," 

The Death Eater laughed, "You must be the first Malfoy ever to become a Gryffindor, surely you're not proud?"

"The only thing I'm not proud of is my family," Draco said coolly.

"Very well then," the Death Eater pointed his wand at Draco, "Crucio!"

Draco screamed and squirmed, his eyes were shut tight with the pain.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled with anger, before the Death Eater could respond, Lupin, Mad Eye Moody and Tonks entered the Shrieking Shack. Spells shot in different directions and Draco was taken out of the Crucio Curse. In a moment the three Death Eaters were lying on the floor unconscious and the three Aurors, panting, bounded their wrists. 

"Hi everyone!" said Tonks brightly.

"Um…hi," said Ron.

"Lupin, I heard the Ministry let you be an Auror," Harry said as his wrists were untied.

"Yes, well, they've been listening to Dumbledore, now that they know Voldemort is back." Lupin said.

"Well, we better get these bastards to where they belong," said Moody gesturing to the unconscious Death Eaters.

The three Aurors then left taking the Death Eaters with them.

"Malfoy," said Ron as he massaged his wrists "I'm sorry for not believing you," 

"It's ok," said Draco, who was now as pale as ever.

"We better go," said Hermione "You don't look to well," she said to Draco.

The four of them left Hogsmead and set off for Hogwarts, they had to stop a few times because of Draco. By the time they got back to the school they were all exhausted, Draco went to bed, while the others had dinner first. 

"Good how Lupin's an Auror now," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron "and they caught another three Death Eaters, how many more can there be?" 

**~The End~**

**AN: I know that was a short chapter and I didn't really go into any detail about the fight so I kinda feel bad. Anyway please review.**


End file.
